


Loki/reader fluffs for you

by Littlelanolin



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelanolin/pseuds/Littlelanolin
Summary: Hello! This is a collection of Loki/reader fluffy stories. Definitely taking requests! Just let me know what you want to see!





	1. The Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome to my first chapter and I hope you enjoy! In my mind this takes place after Infinity war and clearly I’m just in denial/hoping everything somehow works out and everyone is ok :p

10:45 AM 

Sunlight leaked through the bedroom curtains. You heard shuffling outside, which began several hours ago, but your body remained anchored to the bed. You reached for your head to halt the pain. This had always failed in the past, but you never did learn that lesson. Lazily, your hand brushed against a flaky substance in your hair. The new sensation jolted you awake. 

“Please don’t be vomit,” you whispered. Anything louder would be unacceptable. 

“Oh no,” you picked out the flakes. There wasn’t too much in your hair, and luckily none on the floor. There was, however, a Gatorade on your bedside table.

“Thanks for having my back, drunk me.” You grabbed the brightly colored drink. 

You slowly examined your room. Everything seemed to be in order for the most part. The bean bag chair by your bed sloped inwards. Someone had been sitting in it recently. What had happened last night? 

You remembered the beginning somewhat clearly, but things grew fuzzy. As a new member of the team, you had no idea how hard the Avengers could party. The mansion must be in shambles. 

Your stomach rumbled. Food would ease the throbbing headache, but first you’d have to shower. The small victories would get you through the next several hours. You kicked your feet over the bed, and carried out your plan.   
____________________________________  
“Good morning, pretty!” The laugh stopped you in your tracks as you entered the kitchen. You turned around to see a beautiful young girl sitting cross legged on top of the counter. A plate of fluffy eggs separated the two of you. 

“Good morning...I am so sorry, I-“ you had met the princess the night before but everything was a blur. 

“Shuri.” She winked. “Don’t apologize, I forgot your name too.” 

“Y/N” you laughed in embarrassment. “I am so sorry I bet I look like a swamp creature.” 

“Would you like some?” She politely ignored your self deprecation and pushed the plate towards you. 

“Oh my gosh, that’s so sweet. I don’t want to eat all your food though.” You leaned on the counter. “Um, you seem totally coherent this morning, which I cannot say for myself. Can I ask you what happened last night?” 

Shuri’s eyes twinkled. “Well you were certainly a fiery ping pong ball. Very fun, and very all over the place.” 

“Fiery. Huh. I didn’t like... burn anyone did I?” 

“No, not that I recall. You were laughing a lot. Dancing a lot. You challenged Thor to a beer chug, which I still don’t understand. There was no way you were going to win. And you failed so miserably. But you kept trying again and again!” The young princess laughed at the memory. 

“Yeah, that...sounds like me.” 

“Don’t feel bad. Peter tried as well, until Tony dragged him away.”

“Ok, that doesn’t sound so bad.” 

“Oh, right before that I remember you talked to that Loki for a while. Or was it Lucas? I forgot his name. He was so mopey, but you told me you were going to make him join us. I did not believe you!” 

“Oh man, that sounds about right. Do I have some serious apologizing to do?” You grimaced.   
__________________________________

11 pm the night before 

“Hi there!” Loki looked up from his book to see you perched on the bar stool next to him. 

“Weren’t you just over there?” He pointed, unamused, to the dance floor. 

“Yeah! But you were all alone so I thought I’d check up on you. What are you reading?” You reached for the book only for him to pull it away. 

“T.S. Elliot.” 

“Oh, I love him!” You placed your elbow on the bar. 

“I’m sure.” He returned to his book. 

“So what are you doing here besides reading?” 

“Judging all of you.” 

“I was gonna ask if you wanted to come dance with us. Oh, want a drink? My treat!” You smiled.

“It’s an open bar.”

“More reason for it to be on me!”

“Oh stop,” Loki put down the book. He spoke as if he’d given this speech a thousand times before. “I’m not like you. Or them. They’ve never accepted me as one of their own, and you are one of them now. You think you’re going to save me with your charity. I’d rather you save us all the time instead.” 

“Woah, I was just gonna offer you a drink. I don’t have time to save you,” You cocked your head to the side. “I’m pretty sure only you can do that.” 

He rolled his eyes. “It’s astounding how little you know and yet you have so much confidence.” 

“Ok,” you jumped up from your stool. “Well, let me know when you decide to save yourself. Sometimes talking to a friend can help. I’d have time for that. Your choice.” You tipsily patted his shoulder. You had bigger fish to fry. 

“Hey, Thor! You and me! Beer chug!” You ran away from the suited man.   
__________________________

11:15 pm

Loki watched the festivities from afar. He couldn’t help but feel jealous of his brother. He always had, but in this moment he was able to pin point it to something more immediate. Thor was laughing and dancing with you. It all seemed platonic, as you danced that way with Wanda and Shuri as well, but the pit wouldn’t leave his stomach. He didn’t even know what he wanted from you. 

Friendship. 

You were so sure he could save himself, and even talked to him without an ounce of resentment. That pattern never changed. You seemed very silly, but he found himself gravitating to your unwavering if not annoying kindness. 

Loki moved towards the partiers. Some he knew, some were lower agents, some romantic partners of said agents, and friends. They all knew of him; and their opinions were less than favorable. 

He made eye contact with his brother; it was too late to turn back now. Every step felt awkward; he knew he didn’t belong. It was a shame that they never gave him a fair shot; the trickster had always been great at parties when it suited him. 

“Brother!” Thor shouted with open arms. 

“Hello.” Loki faked a smile, and spread out his arms in a similar manner. “As you see, I’ve decided to...join you. May this be a representation of my loyalty.” He shouted loudly enough for several others to hear. 

“Oh cool!” You grabbed him by the wrists. “Come dance with us!” 

“Oh, I don’t-“ but it was too late. You had already pulled him into the middle of the group. 

This music was different. He didn’t expect it to be so visceral. Instinctual. He was a prince, and yet in this moment, felt animalistic. Though Loki had protested, his hand inched it’s way down the small of your back; enjoying the way it curved. His other hand quickly followed suit and pulled you closer. 

“Are you happy now?” He smirked. 

“You’re pretty good. You should do this more often.” 

“It isn’t hard, I’m doing as the song says. These lyrics are repetitive."

“They’re catchy.” You threw your head back and laughed. Loki raised an eyebrow; he didn’t understand what was so funny. 

”I suppose you feel proud of yourself.“

”I mean, I’m more proud of you.” 

“Oh, yes.” He smiled his most mock sinister smile. “The terrible Loki has been changed! Lured to the side of righteousness by a dance. Who knew it was so simple?” 

“Oh, he’s got sarcasm,” you laugh. “Well, it’s a nice baby step.” 

”Don’t let it get to you, plebeian.” He squeezed the small of your back tighter. 

“Uh oh,” your eyes widened. The room began to spin. “I’m so sorry, this is not your fault at all, but I need to puke.” You pulled away and ran. Hopefully you’d find a bathroom in time. 

“I am sorry, brother. That’s on me.” Thor grabbed Loki’s shoulder; a beer in his other hand. ”I’ll take care of her, don’t worry.” 

“No, no.” Loki hushed. “They’d all rather have you here.“

____________________________________  
11:30 pm

Your voice echoed in the toilet. You had no idea how much longer this would last, but you wanted your bed now.

“Are you alright?” You heard Loki’s voice over you. 

“I’m good!” You said between heaves. 

“Oh come now. You need some help, Pleabian.” He leaned down to sit next to you. “Be still, I’m going to hold your hair. Do you have a hair tie?”

“A what?”

“A tie. For your hair. I’m going to tie your hair up to prevent more damage. It really isn’t that complicated.” He fumbled as he reached for the top of the sink while still holding your hair. “Ah, here we are.” 

“That’s... nice.” 

“Yes well, you won’t remember in the morning. So I doubt you’ll speak of this,” he tied your hair. “There there. How is that? 

“I think-“ You groaned, “I’m gonna sleep now. Thanks for visiting.”

“You know, many have challenged my brother, but none have failed quite as dishonorably as you. If we were on Asgard I’m sure they’d erect a statue to commemorate the occasion. Maybe even hold a festival.” Loki rubbed your back.

“I’m going to go to sleep now.” You ignored his chide, and rested your head against your arm. 

“Come,” the trickster leaned you against the wall, so that your head would not fall in the toilet. “This is not a place to sleep.” 

“I’m good.” You slumped. 

Loki rubbed the bridge of his nose. He had not signed up for this. “Alright, up you go. Come on, now.” He lifted you to your feet, and proceeded to scoop you into his arms. 

The Asgard Prince kicked open the door as he carried you to your bed. He took a moment to admire your perfect hair knot. His talents were always so unappreciated. It was a shame you were unconscious; and unable to compliment his ability. 

“Lets see,” he examined the room after tucking you in. “I’ll be right back. Don’t do anything while I’m gone. You probably won’t.” 

Loki shut the door. He needed to get this task done quickly, before you needed assistance again. 

“Hi, Loki.” He all but jumped at the sound of his name. How many times would people sneak up on him in one night? He turned around to see a flush faced teenager staring back at him, looking quite dejected. 

“Hello.” He looked down at the boy. “Why aren’t you with the others?”

“Oh, Mister Stark kicked me out. He got pretty upset after I tried to challenge your brother too.” Peter grabbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “What are you up to?” 

“I-I was just getting water. Now be gone...or something.” 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” Peter shrugged. “But I think it’s sweet you’re taking care of her. I’m rooting for you. Do you need any help?” 

Loki’s eyes widened in shock which the young boy mistook for something else. Peter stepped back. Loki paused, he needed to fix the situation, not make more of a scene. “I could potentially use your help.” 

“Ok cool, come with me.” Peter ushered Loki into his room. Though the boy only stayed in the mansion when it suited him, he certainly left a pungent mark. Loki stepped around candy wrappers as he examined the many posters on the wall. “Now water is great and all, but this is what you need.” Peter tossed a Gatorade to Loki without warning. 

“Oh, thank you.” 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve got five.”

“Well thank you, all the same.” Loki turned to leave. These new Avengers acted so differently around him. 

“Don’t mention it! Hey, when I said I was rooting for you, I hope that wasn’t weird. You just don’t seem so bad. I think that’s what I meant to say. I just know I hate it when people put pressure on me, and I-“ 

Loki put his hand up to silence the boy. “Don’t speak for a while.”   
____________________________________  
“That should do it.” He placed the drink by your bed; satisfied with his good deed for the night. 

“Loki, thank you.” Your eyes barely opened. He paused and looked at you. His little human friend was half asleep but still talking.

“You’re welcome, pleabian. If you need me, I’ll be right here.” 

“But the party-“ 

“No no.” He smiled. “This is the perfect excuse to get out of it. You’re doing me the favor. I assume this is your act of fealty to Prince Loki of-” 

“No. But thank you for being a good friend.” 

He sat down on the bean bag, and picked up one of a few books that sat next to him.

“Gladly.” He kissed your hand.


	2. Fire and ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first run in with Loki and the Avengers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! So fun fact, this is actually a template for the first chapter of a fic I did years ago from another fandom. I never finished that fic, but thought with a few tweaks I could make it work here as a little fluffy one shot! I hope you all enjoy! let me know what you wanna see next!  
> *******************

Loki’s eyes swept back and forth, examining every inch of the night club. The nonsensical babbling that could only belong to millennials filled his ears. He suffered their presence in silence. In the short time he had been there, Loki had profiled everyone ten times over. Any one of them could be the key the Avengers were seeking. 

Natasha told him to never to judge a book by its cover. She did not become one of the most dangerous women in the world by loosening her judgment on said term.  
Loki had no choice but to listen to her. They were on a time crunch. If they didn’t find their target first, someone else lurking in the shadows would. While Loki was on edge with the Avengers, that was something none of them could afford. 

The lanky man grimaced. While Natasha blended in perfectly, he did not. She found a way to weave in and out of the crowd, while breaking a few hearts along the way. Loki stood on the sidelines, growing more annoyed by the second. 

"Relax, buddy. We don’t want to make a scene. You’re giving off some creepy energy.” Natasha emerged from the pool of drunken dancers, clad in a little black dress. He didn’t know how she could wear it in these ever dropping temperatures. 

"If only." Loki’s lips brushed into a grin. These humans had no idea what true terror could look like. "I cannot stand people."

"Hey, watch it. We are people. Thats the group we are trying to save.” Natasha nudged the Asgard prince. 

“I would hardly add myself to that group.” Loki thought this was a wild goose chase, but if it won him favor, it was worth the effort. So here Loki and Natasha stood, while Hawkeye took the upstairs.

“First rule of being a good guy, lose the attitude.” 

“I never said I was a good guy.” Loki offered her his jacket, which she refused. He didn’t understand it; they knew it would be cold in this club. They had been banking on it. The target had been sucking the heat from the areas around them; in what Dr. Strange had dubbed a small scale heat death. 

“You’re trying and right now that’s the best we got.” Natasha’s attempt at a joke halted as she saw a figure out of the corner of her eye. 

“Natasha, what is it?” But the Black Widow did not have to answer. 

Loki looked ahead to meet the mysterious face. Though he was still roughly thirty feet away, they made eye contact. Her lips parted, revealing a pleading look. The young woman was clearly shaking. She walked backwards, and headed for the exit. The raven haired man could not tell if he was meant to follow, but could not help himself. Natasha had already gone. 

More people tried to dance on him, this time he promptly pushed them aside. Did these people not know they would get sick shoving their sweaty bodies onto each other? If anything it was a sadistic thing to do. The young woman ran through the exit. Loki paused, and reached towards the handle, ready to open. 

“Natasha!“ Loki called. Had she already made it through? 

“Why were you following her, you little creep?" Loki’s eyes shot up instantly to meet two very big and very proud of it, fraternity boys.

"Excuse me," He raised his hands, "I thought that I knew her."

“You don't." They crossed their arms and muscled him away from the door.

“Really?" Loki raised an eyebrow. He had them beaten by more than a few IQ points, yet they fascinated him. Perhaps it was in their speech, or the way they held themselves, but something gave them away. They were not human. Word traveled fast in the galaxies. 

"And how, may I ask, would you know that? Why, I can assure you that even celebrities have friends. She is not someone that I have read about in the tabloids."

"Do yourself a favor, weirdo." The man with the blonde braid spoke, "Get out of here. You're cramping the vibe."

"Well, this is a free country, is it not? I will leave when I am good and ready." For once he was glad he had not taken over New York. He was finally able to use that tired comeback. 

"You little punk!" The man with the brown buzz cut cracked his knuckles. Loki wanted to laugh. While these knock off versions of his brother were interesting, they did not scare him. If they thought he was weird now, they were in for a chilling surprise.  
_______________________________________  
Ten minutes prior 

The multi colored lights flashed violently against the dance floor. There were more people than usual in the swanky night club, even for a Friday night. Each guest was more beautiful than the last, and each one attempted to out do the others. 

“Y/N,” you turned, to see a guest waving you down. You were late with their bottle, as you had dropped the last one. Your hands could not stop shaking. Something had been bubbling inside you the past few days. Maybe you were about to come down with the flu. 

“I’m so sorry, here you are.” You flashed your best smile. You deserved an academy award for seeming so pleasant while having to wear such high heels for your job. 

“It’s all good, why don’t you sit with us.” A man with the blonde braid smiled. “You’re due for a break right?” 

“My manager would kill me!” You laughed. You hated fake laughing at these guys who couldn’t take a hint. It was bizarre enough that these two young men were able to afford bottle service and a VIP couch. There had been people on the list for months, and yet they showed up and got exactly what they wanted. 

“Sit with us.” The other man said. For a brief moment, you could have sworn his eyes changed colors.

“I’ll...be right back.” You stuttered. You didn’t want to bring any more attention to what you thought you saw. Maybe you were just exhausted. Beads of sweat formed on your brow; you made a mental note to turn on the air conditioning. 

“Y/N! Get back here, baby!” The blonde man yelled after you. This was too much, you didn’t care how rich these men were, they had no right to treat you like this. The flu, or whatever it was, made your tolerance level drop in drastic numbers. 

“Sir, please don’t-“ You turned around to confront them, when they were upon you. The blonde man pressed you against the wall. 

“Get off of me!” Though your voice was loud, it could not cut through the music. You squirmed. How could no one see you were in trouble?

“Shh,” he put a hand over your face. you began to feel drowsy. You knew what this meant. With all of your strength you began to hit against him. Something must have worked, because he recoiled. The lights in the club began to flicker uncontrollably as he screamed in an unusual pain. 

“What the-“ your eyes widened in horror. His skin bubbled and smoke emerged from where you had hit him. There was no mistaking it; he now had a third degree burn. 

None of this made sense, but the result allowed several seconds for you to get away. No, probably less due to the drowsiness that weighed you down. You could barely keep balance as you stumbled down the stairs. 

“Help!” You yelled. The patrons continued to dance to the hypnotic dubstep. None would bother to help a seemingly intoxicated woman. The coveted beat drop would always take precedence. 

You looked around wildly, someone had to see you were in danger. 

“Think!” You grabbed your temples in frustration. You looked up to meet four eyes. a man and woman saw you; through the crowd they saw you. You debated running towards them; but you didn’t want to think about what could happen in this claustrophobic space.

“One step at a time,” you whispered to yourself as you walked backwards. “Just one step at a time.” The woman rushed towards you. The man, though much slower, followed her lead. 

You threw yourself out the door, and would have fallen to the ground, had it not been for the woman catching you. “Are you ok?”

“I don’t know,” you shuffled away. “I don’t want to hurt you too. 

The beautiful woman opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a scream from the inside of the building. Two giant thuds followed immediately after.  
______________________________________  
Loki looked down at the two frozen bodies. It was incredible how not one club patron noticed. There was not one shriek or gasp in awe. It was such a waste. If there was no reaction, there was almost no point in showing off anymore.

He sighed, perhaps the others would give him his due credit. Briskly, and with a new found energy, he opened the exit door. The two bodies spilled onto the sidewalk. 

“Your savior is here.” It was a proper and accurate introduction to the young woman standing in Natasha’s arms. 

“They’re frozen. You’re...you’re like me.” The young woman whispered. “But different.” 

“I’m sure you’re terribly mistaken,” Loki raised an eyebrow. “I am a god.” 

“Loki, don’t argue” Natasha chided. “She’s burning up. We need you now.” 

It was true, despite his argumentative nature, he could see that the young woman was flushed and sweating. Her eyes swam all around her.

“Put her down before you get hurt. She isn’t stabilized.” Loki rushed over to them, and proceeded to take all of the woman’s weight from Natasha. He held her against him like a rag doll. 

“I want you to focus on breathing.” He spoke melodically. His skin turned an icy blue, and steam began to rise between them. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” The young woman spoke. Loki wished her words were in vain, but the fiery sting did not go unnoticed. She really had sucked all of the heat from the room, and in turn harbored it all within. 

“Clint’s getting the car.” Natasha spoke quickly as she looked for her friend. “Is she cooling down? Is it working?” 

Loki spoke in winces. “We just need to get her to the tower in one piece. Bruce will handle it from there.” 

The Asgard prince looked down at the young woman. He could tell that she was frightened. Stabilization, names of allies she didn’t know; they were buzzwords. The more her fear grew, the more pain she could cause. 

He’d have to change his tactics. 

“Hey,” Loki smiled down at her, masquerading his pain, “Don’t worry. We are going to protect you. I promise. Tell me, what is your name?” 

“Y/N.” She tried to keep her voice even.

“Do you trust me, y/n?” Loki tilted her chin upwards. Her big eyes met his own. His heart sank at the sight of them. 

“I think so.” She wobbled as she tried to support herself against him. 

“Okay good,” Loki tried to chuckled as the steam between them continued to rise. “I’m going to kiss you now, is that ok with you? It will cool you down, I promise.”

She nodded her head. 

Loki pressed his cool lips against hers, and blew air down her throat. He continued this for what could have been minutes, until he heard the car pull up to where they stood.  
____________________________________

You weren’t sure who these people were, or why you sat sandwiched in between them. They had tried to help you, and as far as You were aware, had not drugged you. 

“She’s a heat manipulator. That’s what Strange said.” The driver spoke. 

“I’m a what?” You held your head in your hands. “So there’s more people like me?”

“Yes and no,” the driver nodded back and forth. “Welcome to the island of misfit toys. We are all a little weird over here.” 

“What were they going to do with her?” Natasha put her hand on your forehead. You weren’t sure, but perhaps she referred to the now frozen men. 

“We think they may have tried to weaponize her.” 

“What?” You interjected; the heat began to rise again. Loki grabbed your shoulder and held you against his chest. You felt a cool sensation run over you all over again. Whatever he had done was helping. 

“That’s not going to happen.” He cooed. “Try your best to remain calm.”

“Please keep doing that,” you whispered as you fell into a dreamless sleep.  
___________________________________  
Loki felt the young woman sleep against his chest. The extreme heat she had been giving off dimmed into a low warmth. It felt quite nice, he couldn’t help but focus on her. He found himself hushing the others on more than one occasion. He didn’t want her to wake up, not just yet, when she felt so good pressed against him. He leaned his head back against the seat, and stroked her hair. 

Maybe if he were on good behavior they would let him keep her as his personal heat lamp. It was a more noble purpose than sucking the heat out of the universe. He’d have to revise his wording, of course, before pitching the idea to any of them.  
________________________________________  
You felt a fluffy comforter against your skin, and stirred as you woke up. It was the first time in days that your body temperature felt normal. 

“Did you sleep well?” You turned to see the raven haired man standing next you, a mug of tea in his hands. “I’m being polite, I know you did.” 

“Holy shit!” You nearly tumbled out of the bed. “Who are you?” 

“Do relax, it’s not what you think. You’ve had a full team taking care of you. You’re safe now.” 

“Wait, I remember you.”

“Really?” His eyes widened and he couldn’t help but smile. 

“I think.” You watched as his face softly fell. 

“I see.” 

“You’re one of the good guys, right?” The night blended together, but for some unknown reason you touched your lips. 

“I wouldn’t go that far,” He grimaced as if he tasted something particularly sour. 

“I’m... confused. I need to go home.” You half spoke to yourself. 

“I wouldn’t do that. Do you remember what happened only several hours ago?” 

“Yes! I mean...no. I don’t know, I got drugged by some asshole.”

“Don’t worry, your body burned the drug. And the man.” Loki took a sip of his tea. “That same body of yours could have burned you from the inside out as well. The men who drugged you wanted to control you. They wanted to hook you up to some machines that you don’t understand and use you as a weapon. Little did they know your human body would have died before then. We didn’t let that happen.” 

You plopped back down on the bed. “How did this happen? I literally woke up thinking I had the flu.”

“It was always inside you. Something must have activated it. Most likely age. Think of it a suppressed allergy that you grew into, if you will.”

“You know a lot about this stuff.” 

He blew on his mug. “I took a crash course with our top scientists a half hour ago.” 

“This is a lot of information.”

“You were right about one thing last night.” Loki moved towards you, “We are similar. Do you remember saying that? In the most polar opposite of ways. May I?” He reached out his hand. 

“Ok,” you gave him your hand, and felt an icy spell wash over you. Steam began to rise from your hands. This was something all new. Peaceful. 

You locked eyes with the Asgard prince. His lips twitched into a small smile. You could feel him examining your every feature. His eyes were inquisitive, and direct. “Remember now?” 

“Wow,” you pulled your hand away. “That’s something. I’m sorry this is just a lot to process. A few days ago I was normal, and now all of a sudden...I don’t know. I have a hundred more questions. What time is it?” 

“Close to eleven.” Loki stretched as he walked towards the door. “They’ll all be happy to hear you’re awake.” 

“They?” 

“The rest of the team. They call themselves the Avengers.” 

“What about you? Are you an Avenger?”

Loki paused. “No.”

“But you’re one of the good guys.”

“No.” He repeated again, “They keep me around to make things interesting.” 

“Well I don’t know you well enough to know if you’re being sarcastic or not.” Your stomach growled, “I have a lot to process. Are you hungry? I’m hungry. Do you want some ice cream or something? It’s on me.” 

“Ice cream?”

“Or frozen yogurt if you want to be healthy. Something cold, I dont know. I’m spitballing. I just found out steam comes out of my hands so ice cream in the morning doesn’t seem too strange.” 

Loki pondered your words. They did make sense. “They have everything you could want here. Free of charge.”

“More reason for it to be on me, right?” 

“Alright then.” Loki conceded, “Two scoops of ice cream wouldn’t hurt. But then we tell them you’re awake.”


	3. The Vampires (PART ONE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! This is going to be a two (potentially three) parter!!
> 
> You and Loki are paired together to infiltrate a masquerade in which a new terrorist group dubbed “The Vampires” are said to crash. With political tensions on edge, can the two of you put a stop to the carnage before it begins? 
> 
> And will blood boil in more than one way? ;)  
> ___________________________________

Loki adjusted the tie that he had chosen for the masquerade. He had gone through four different outfits before deciding on the simple black tuxedo. The mask that went along with it was the deciding factor; a golden bird lined with exceptional jewels. It was no wonder the rest of the ensemble was so simple; the mask alone would set him apart in a crowd as someone of regal lineage. And tonight, it was all about standing out.

He combed his hair back in a sleek fashion, though several waves fell once more upon his brow. His hand, which was normally so steady, shook. 

"We’ll be leaving soon." The voice from behind nearly surprised him. 

"Excellent." The Asgardian spoke to the now second reflection in the mirror. Bucky wore his stoicism with pride; he held no outward grudges. This was a comfort to the mischief maker.

“And don’t worry.” Bucky let a smirk brush across his lips. “I’ve got your back.”

“You’re very kind.” Loki raised an eyebrow.

“I know what it’s like to be an outsider. It’s going to be ok.” Bucky remained in the doorway, “I also have to respect a man with great hair. I won’t say you copied me.” 

Loki smiled his most vampiric smile. Apparently they had reached a new level in their partnership. 

“Woah there, buddy. If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were one of them.” Though it was a joke, the gravity in Bucky’s tone was unmistaken. 

It was true, their invitation to this French affair had little to do with status. It was time for the newest Avengers to prove themselves. 

A terrorist group had left their mark on the south of France; dubbed by internet theorists only as “The Vampyres.” It was a fitting title, as powerful men and women across the country side had been found drained completely of their life force. Whatever political message sent was lost over the disturbing spectacle. 

Loki immediately winced at the comparison. Though he was no longer a villain, the memory still haunted him. Perhaps that is why he’d been chosen for this mission in the first place. “Tell me, is our partner ready?”  
—————————————————-  
You looked yourself up and down in the mirror. Minutes had turned into hours, which was a very strange trick that time often played. The golden dress fit your body perfectly, and the off the shoulder style would have made you feel sexy had that silky flesh not been your enemy’s favorite target. 

“Why did it have to be vampires?” You examined your exposed neck. You’d have preferred anything else. Maybe a giant necklace would shield you. 

You looked down at your phone and gasped. Several text messages lit up the screen. Your partners were probably at the front door waiting for you. 

“Guys, I’m coming!” You shouted out the door. You tried your best to run, but in the dress it became a well intended shuffle. 

"Don’t worry, we’re-" Loki stopped mid sentence. His normally icy stare widened as you made eye contact. 

“Here, let me help.” Bucky sprinted up the stairs to take your arm. “Chivalry is not dead yet!”

“Ever the gentleman!” You smiled.  
—————————————————

Loki blinked twice, but there you were; not one fraction of an illusion. The dress itself fit tight against your body; a cascade of gold and lace. Your hair fell in loose curls, and in your manicured hand you held a mask on a stick. You looked beautiful, and it was up to him to keep calm. 

“So, guys how do you feel? Ready to kick some butt!” You breathed out.

“Can you in that dress?” Loki could have kicked himself, that was not the best he could do. Oh, how simple crushes could make even giants fall. At least he too, could blame any awkwardness on a mock fear of vampires. 

"One more thing," Bucky reached behind your ear and placed a small button. “These trackers will make sure-“ 

"Hey, it's cool. I wouldn't trust me either. In fact I don't; I could run at any moment." Your eyes widened, "Sorry, I make really bad jokes when I'm nervous. I'm not going to run. I can't in this dress. I tried." 

"...Will make sure we know how to get to you both if you’re in trouble. Wait-were you thinking about running? Wow, you really hate vampires.” Bucky almost laughed.

“Wow, I’m being so weird right now.” You bit your lip. “But The running part was totally a joke. I promise I’m not gonna let you down.” 

“I too find vampires terrifying.” Loki coughed in between his white lie. “Utterly so.” 

“Shall we? I’ve got the good stuff.” Bucky smiled and shook the keys to the black limousine.  
——————————————————  
You rode in silence for a majority of the trip. You made ridiculous faces at your friends several times to ease the tension.  
This broke even Loki, who normally met your antics with a confused eyebrow. 

“So, how are we going to find these guys, again?” You asked, keeping your voice cool. 

“I wouldn’t worry, they’ll definitely find you.” Bucky’s eyes remained fixed on the road. 

“Come again?” Loki furrowed his brow. 

“From what we know, they’re attracted to powerful people. Stick to guarding the targets, and pretty soon that’s what you’ll become.” 

“I see.” You let the words fall like a feather. 

“It will be ok.” Loki gently squeezed your hand. Your pulse quickened as you looked to him. He gave you a small half smile. Slowly, he placed the golden mask over his face, though through the gold his piercing eyes remained upon you. 

Bucky slowed the limousine to a complete stop. He trusted no one to park this expensive car for him, no matter their job. Simultaneously he adjusted an earpiece to his ear, and tapped it to notify the new Avengers of his whereabouts. He would not be in attendance of this grand party. Someone would have to play babysitter if things went wrong. 

"Are you ready?” Loki extended his arm to You as you exited the limousine.

"Oh my-" Any nerves you had momentarily subsided as you entered the mansion. It was amazing that anyone could live like this. You looked around at what seemed like hundreds of guests in attendance. Clearly, the looming threat meant little to socialites when a fun night was concerned. You admired their tenacity.

“There are the charges,” You brushed Loki’s back gently to turn him towards the hosts of the party. It would have been nearly impossible to find them, had you not been given their pictures beforehand. Already over one hundred people flooded the ballroom, and it was still early. 

Two middle aged couples chatted amongst each other, unaware or uncaring that they would be next on the Vampire list. 

“Interesting.” Loki mused as he watched their nonsensical babbling.

“What?”

“I doubt that I’ll ever understand humans. They’re so calm.” 

“Now what?” You looked around. Though the room was crowding by the minute, you didn’t see anything that would qualify as a vampire. Though the masks would make it terribly easy to hide. The live music began to swell. Hopefully it would not drown out potential cries for help. 

“I suppose at this point in time-“ Loki stepped back and reached his hand to you. “We play pretend.” 

“Oh-“ your eyes widened behind your mask. “Duh, course.” 

“You look exquisite tonight,” Loki kept his eye on the targets, but you could feel his warm breath in your ear. “If i were a Vampire I’d drink you up immediately.”

“That was so mean! I’d stake you first!” You chided. He laughed before you could get the last word out.

“Oh, it is so easy to scare you!” The laugh still danced inside his voice. 

“Oh, I mean it.” You looked up at the golden mask. 

“Oh?” He pulled you into a dip, in time with several other dancers.

“Woah, I don’t know this dance.” You pulled up, jarred. 

“You couldn’t be luckier that I’m here, Midgardian.” He twirled you. “I’ll make it look like you belong.”

“I guess that’s why they chose you.” You teased. “Eye on the targets?”

“Of course,” Loki pulled you closer once more. His hand on the small of your back made your pulse quicken. “And I meant what I said before. You’re quite lucky blood lust isn’t on my agenda.” 

“Lucky for me,” You mused. Your eyes locked on his, only for a moment. In that quick moment you saw a new look grace his icy stare. 

You absorbed a range of emotions. Desire, acceptance, shock, and fear. His eyes shifted into a deep fear, which caught you off guard. You opened your mouth to speak. 

But in that moment, the room went black.

 

END OF PART ONE


End file.
